pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:OwocekTV/Przygody Justina Kłonkera
thumb|Kłonker we własnej osobie Kim jest Justin Kłonker? Justin Kłonker to kłonkowa odmiana Justina Biebera. Można go poznać po 3 kilogramach żelu na włosach. Jego kazania są okropne, i żaden żołnierz go nie słucha. Pierwszy cud na jego kazaniu? Martwy Zigoton wstał i uciekł z płaczem. Nie da się słuchać kazań z ust Justina Kłonkera. Są aż tak okropne. Jedną z jego umiejętności jest spamowanie na chatach. Naukowcy jeszcze nie wiedzą czy to jest mężczyzna, czy kobieta. Uznajmy, że jest to ON. Na czym skończyłem? Ach, tak... Justin Kłonker poprostu uwielbia mówić kazania. Jedyne osoby które go kochają to... nikt inny oprócz jego zacofanych dziwnych fanek. Jest ich dokładnie 5. A są to: Babcia Kłonkerowa, Prababcia Kłonkerowa, Pani od Polskiego, Kuzynka Kłonker, Dziwna Mrówka, i Różowy Patyk. Kazania Justina Kłonkera Uwaga! Czytasz to na własną odpowiedzialność! Czytanie tego może doprowadzić do urazu mózgu, zawału serca, trwałego uszkodzenia na zdrowiu psychicznym, itd. Kazanie nr.0 - Pierwsze kazanie To jest kazanie nr. 0. Od tego kazania Kłonker zaczynał przemiawiać. Tutaj narodziło się piekło. Kłonker: Witajcie, moi poddani! Dzisiaj się tu zebraliście, aby posłuchać mojego pierwszego kazania nad którym się trudziłem 4 miesiące. Mam nadzieję że sie wam podoba. Makoton: Ej, Kłonker, co to mają być za jakieś kazania? Jak będziesz mnie wkurzał to przyrzekam, że wezmę z jakiegoś wysypiska twardą, dużą butelkę po piwie, i tak ci przygrzmocę że sie nie ogarniesz. Babcia Kłonkerowa: Łeej, Makotusiu, nie bądź taki wredny! Daj twojemu koledze wymówić swoje kazanie. Makoton: Ma-makotusiu? Ko-ko-koledze? *wymiotuje* Jakaś stara babcia: Fuuu, on zwymiotował, wzywajcie karetkę, ratować go! *Hałas* Kłonker: Hej! HEJ! HEEEEEJ! Uspokójcie sie! Jesteście okropni, a szczególnie ty, różowy kamieniu! *Wszyscy zaczynają siedzieć cicho* Dobrze więc... Oto moje pierwsze kazanie, słuchajcie uważnie. Pewnego, jesiennego poranka, wyszedłem sobie na spacer. Było pięknie. Podczas mojej drogi zauważyłem najbrzydszą istotę na świecie. Aa nie zaraz, popatrzyłem w lusterko. Więc szedłem sobie dalej, i spotkałem Fioletowego Kamienia. Fioletowy Kamień: Heej! To ja! Babciu ciociu wujku bracie siostro menelu jestem sławny! Kłonker: Zamknij się, ja tu kazanie opowiadam! Kontynuując... Szedłem sobie tak przez 2 godziny, aż doszedłem do jakiegoś drzewa. Było z drewna. Dotknąłem je, co potwierdziło że jest z drewna. Wszedłem na nie i zacząłem patrzeć na teren. Nagle zdechła mewa wleciała mi w oko i spadłem na ulicę. Koniec! Makoton: Kur... wiedziałem żeby tu nie przychodzić. Chyba zacznę się zastanawiać nad jakąś dużą butelką. Lece do monopolowego! Inni widzowie: No co za frajer! On gada jak jakiś pijany dziwny koleś... *Wszyscy sobie idą* Hm... Ktoś jeszcze został? Zostali: Babcia Kłonkerowa, Prababcia Kłonkerowa, Pani od Polskiego, Kuzynka Kłonker, Dziwna Mrówka, i Różowy Patyk... no cóż, lepsze to niż nic. Na następne kazanie napewno przyjdzie reszta osób. Kazanie nr.1 - O marchewce Witajcie, moi poddani. Zaraz... gdzie moi poddani? Widzę tu tylko 5 osób... Oo... Cześć babciu! Dobra, zaczynamy. Dzisiejsze kazanie jest o marchewce. Była sobie pomarańczowa marchewka. Spotkała różową marchewkę. Pomarańczowa marchewka zaczęła się śmiać z różowej. Na co różowa krzynęła: Ty głupia marchewo! Pomarańczowa odpowiedziała: Ty jesteś głupia! A różowa na to: Ty jesteś głupia! I tak przez 3 godziny. Aż w końcu przyszła zielona marchewka i zjadła ich. KONIEC Okropne momenty z życia Justina Kłonkera Kazanie nr. 5 Podczas kazania przyszedł rozwścieczony Makoton, wziął butelkę i rzucił w Kłonkera. Trafił. Żel Pewnego dnia skończył mu się żel. Przykazania wg. Kłonkera Jam jest Kłonker twój którego będziesz słuchał bo cie wywiódł z nudnego świata. #Nie będziesz słuchał kazań cudzych. #Nie będziesz buczał na Kłonkera nadaremno. #Pamiętaj aby na każde kazanie przychodzić. #Czcij Kłonkera jak siebie samego. #Nie rzucaj w Kłonkera butelką ani niczym innym. #Nie gap sie z maślanymi oczami na Kłonkera. #Nie kradnij rzeczy należących do Kłonkera. #Nie kłam Kłonkerowi, ani o Kłonkerze. #Nie pożądaj fanów Kłonkera twego. #Oraz rzeczy które do niego należą. Ciekawostki #Kłonker pierze się w Perwolu, co daje mu świeżość na cały miesiąc. #Kłonker lubi mieć przy sobie swoją różową lampkę. #Krążą słuchy że ma dziewczynę. Zapewne to kolejny fałsz. #Ma kopalnię żelu do włosów. #Jego ilość kazań to tyle ile jest liter w tym blogu. Blog w fazie tworzenia! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach